A whole new world
by babewivbrains
Summary: What happens when Danny admits his feelings to Sam through song


A Whole New World

"Oh no" Danny said as his ghost sense went off. He ran down a side alley changing into Danny Phantom (or Invisobill up to you) then flying out to see who was there. It was the box ghost. _This won't take long_ he thought.

Meanwhile Sam, Tucker and Valerie were walking down the street. Tucker noticed a man singing to his girlfriend while trying to make up Tucker guessed she had dumped him.  
"Oh my god. That is soooooooo cute." Both Valerie and Tucker where shocked at what Sam had just said.  
"Sam did you just say that was cute" Valerie asked in shock.

"Yup. I think it is sweet when a guy sings to a girl"

"So Sam the princess of darkness actually finds romance sweet" Tucker said with a smirk on his face

"Yeah. I just wish that someone would sing for me"

"Someone like Danny" said Tucker grinning from ear to ear.

"Yes Tucker that is what I am saying. I wish Danny would sing to me romantically" Sam said her voice thick with sarcasm. They carried on walking to Valerie's house where they knew Danny would meet them.

"Ha ha ha. This is perfect. She may not have meant it but she still wished it. That will keep that ghost boy busy for a while." Desiree was to busy thinking about her plan to notice that Danny came up behind her and sucked her into the thermos

At Valerie's they where all in the kitchen when Danny flew through the ceiling.

"Hey" he said as he landed but then something caught his eye Sam was looking really pretty tonight. She wasn't wearing her usual outfit she was wearing a pair of jeans, a strappy black shirt, some black stilettos and for some unknown reason Tucker's beret.(A/N Ok this may not be the type of stuff Sam wears but I do so I couldn't think what else to put her in). Valerie and Sam went into the other room to pick out a movie when Danny turned to Tucker and said something that Tucker wasn't expecting so he spat out his drink.

"What's going on in there?" Sam called from the living room.

"Nothing" Danny answered quickly then looked at Tucker "Calm down I only said she looks hot tonight." Then something occurred to Tucker

"I know how you can get Sam to like you." Then he told Danny something that was already in the back of his mind.

After watching the movie they all went home Tucker left first so it was only Danny and Sam walking along together. When they were walking Danny couldn't help but notice how pretty Sam really was especially in the moonlight. He was so mesmerised by her beauty he didn't realise that they were at her house and that she was trying to say goodbye to him.

"Sorry Sam I spaced out what were you saying"

"I was trying to say goodbye"

"Oh ok. Bye" He gave her a hug. As she was walking up the path she turned around to see that Danny was just standing there looking at her.  
"Ummm" she said feeling a little uncomfortable "See you on Monday"

"Yup see you on Monday." And with that he walked away._ Little do you know I will be over later tonight with a surprise for you_ he thought as he walked to his house.

Later that night just as Sam was about to change into her pj's she heard something tapping at her window but when she went over she couldn't see anything. Danny made himself visible and Sam screamed. Danny fazed through the door only to be greeted with a hit on his head.

"Why did you do that I almost had a heart attack"

"Sorry I just came over to ask if you wanted to fly with me because I get lonely on my own"

"So you flew over here on your own to ask me if I could go and fly with you so you don't get lonely." Danny just looked at her as if this was totally normal.

"So will you" Sam felt like she had to say yes because he had gone out of his way to do this so she couldn't really say no.

"Sure I'd love to. Flying is fun." Danny flew over and picked her up and took her out of her room into the sky and that's when Danny put his plan into action.

"So princess of darkness what would you like to see?" Sam didn't really liked it when Tucker and Danny called her that because it usually got shortened to princess and that just made her feel like a spoilt brat.

"I don't mind what bout you?" But Danny didn't reply for ages and when Sam noticed she looked up at him and he was looking down at her and suddenly out of no where he started to sing.

_I can show you the world _

Sam didn't know what to do because she knew this song well and she knew that at a certain point there was a girls part so she had a feeling she would have to sing.

_Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
You last let your heart decide? _

I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride

A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming

Sam was still in a state of shock but then realised it was her turn to sing she hoped she didn't sound bad.

_A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you  
Now I'm in a whole new world with you_

Danny didn't actually think that Sam would sing along so it was going very well. He also didn't realise that Sam had a brilliant voice.

_Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky_

_A whole new world  
Don't you dare close your eyes  
A hundred thousand things to see  
Hold your breath - it gets better  
I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back to where I used to be _

A whole new world  
Every turn a surprise  
With new horizons to pursue  
Every moment red-letter  
I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you

A whole new world  
That's where we'll be  
A thrilling chase  
A wondrous place  
For you and me

After singing both of them were silent for a while. So Sam broke the silence with a question.

"Danny why did you sing?"

"Because Tucker told me that when I was fighting Desiree he said you said you would like someone to sing to you and I thought I should be that someone." Sam looked up and remembered that she had wished Danny would sing to her it may have been sarcastic but Desiree would grant any wish.

"Ok so like tomorrow will you have forgotten all about it?" Danny looked confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well this is all my wish wasn't it. So now that you have done what happens?"

"I caught Desiree just before she had a chance to grant any wishes." Just as Sam was about to answer Danny leaned forward and kissed her.

"So you wished I would sing to you." Danny said looking cocky.

"Shut up" Sam said just before kissing him again.

* * *

So what did you think please leave a review and be really honest because i need to know if it is good or not if it is good i will write more because i am a big DxS fan but if you think it sucks i wont write any more 


End file.
